Somebody That I Used to Know
by hhlover101
Summary: You use to have the privilege of calling me your one and only, but now you have lost that privilege. You made a promise to me stating you would never leave my side, and you promised me that you would love me forever. What a fool i was to actually believe you would actually stick to your word. You broke my heart, and now your just somebody that i used to know.{Loren Tate}


_**Somebody That I Used to Know- A one-shot fanfic**_

Eddie

My life only three words would describe it, and those 3 words would be a complete hell. I ruined everything all because of my stubbornness and insecurities I let them ruin my one shot at true love. After what happened between Loren and I that's what made me realized I needed to change and quick, that's why I now am no longer this self-absorbed rock star, but thanks to me not changing so soon I lost her. The love of my life, I had her in my arms again, but I unfortunately I had to completely alienate her. As both of our careers started to pick up I took complete interest in my career while paying the slightest attention to Loren. Weird when you think about it, because I used to be the one to tell Loren about how you can't let the fame get to you, but yet here I am today having honestly a great life though no one was here to share it with me. Loren was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I let my career come before her and that's when everything came crashing down. It's peculiar when you think about it my whole situation. I mean I'm wealthy and I have girls fixating their eyes on me whenever I step in a room, but no none of those things made me happy if I didn't have Loren by my side. I made a promise to her once stating I would never leave her side, but yet here I am today with that broken promise put back way in the past. It's been about 6 months since Loren and I spoke to each other or even laid eyes on one another, she literally wanted nothing to do with me anymore and who could really blame her. After all that I put her through I'm surprised that she didn't leave me sooner than later. Girls, I went out on a date here and there, but would just end up wanting nothing to do with that girl anymore. I had to face the facts no girl could ever match up to Loren and no girl ever will. I miss the feel of Loren's lips on mine, I miss having her in my embrace, but most importantly I miss the love that we shared. The only way I could actually still picture her here with me was the one and only place where your imaginations come to life and that place was my dreams. She did things for me that no other girl has ever done, and she never once left my side traveling with me every step of the way. My mom had told me that when you know a girl is really the one she will do things no other girl has ever done for you, but no me being my idiotic self I had to just forget these wise words of wisdom. I let Loren slip through the palm of my hands, and now realizing every mistake I wish I could go back and change time. Sure I do interviews here and there about how my new material is going, and when they bring up Loren they always ask if I'm over her, and at first I just sit there with no response. I so badly wanted to express how much I still love her, but me being a guy and all I had to play it cool and tell the press that I moved on and that I'm completely over her when I'm not. That's probably another reason why Loren wants nothing to do with me, and I know this because whenever we are at the studio at the same time Loren always has to tell Kelly to have the meeting elsewhere. Now here I am sitting at my piano bench trying to write new material, but it's so hard because I no longer have my muse with me the only thing that I had left of Loren was the picture of us on our two week anniversary, I now began to shed a tear thinking of the good times we had shared. So instead of expressing happy thoughts in my music like I used to do, I now decided to just write from the heart and express how I truly felt about my life. Lyrics ideas now began flowing into my mind, as I actually tried to free the emotions that were bottled up inside of me for such a long period of time.

Dreams, that's where I have to go  
to see your beautiful face, anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good but  
until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood  
And I realize

CHORUS:  
If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you

Damn, damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
You took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you

CHORUS:  
If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you

BRIDGE:  
And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then

CHORUS:  
If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you

{All credits for these lyrics go to the wonderful Gavin Degraw the song is called Not Over You}

As I finished writing down the lyrics they made me realize that I will be probably never getting over her, and that my heart always belonged with her. So that's why I then took the keys for my car, and went to set the record straight with Loren I needed to make things right again, but how exactly would this end up going I truly was hoping she would take me back, but after what I did to her the it would be a miracle if she took me back so I didn't get my hopes to high.

Loren

My career was going great right now, and my dreams had finally come true and I couldn't be any happier. Now the whole world knows the name Loren Tate, and I have one person to thank for that and that is the one and only Eddie Duran. Yes I know that him and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, but deep down in my heart I still love and miss him, but after the way he treated me why should I even be feeling this way. Honestly he treated me like crap as soon as his career started to take off, and he broke the one promise that I'd thought he would keep. He promised me that he would never cause the same pain that my father had, but no he did the exact opposite. Instead he ended up breaking the one promise that I thought he would actually stick to. It still hurts to even think about the day him and I broke up, the memory still lives in my mind, and haunts me every day. The way Eddie and I met was truly a coincidence and I thought that we were meant to be, but I guess I was too lost in that fantasy to realize that our relationship was crumbling apart by the pieces. Unfortunately I guess the fame caught up to you, and I guess that's when you thought I wasn't good enough for you. All because of you I have to wake up my Mom every day at my house because I literally cry in my sleep. I remember that day up on the hill you said you would love me forever, but yet again that's another promise you didn't keep. Broken promises, and a torn heart that's the only thing our love had brought. What happened to the Eddie I used to know and love, you know the one that always cared for me as if I was a wounded dove when I cried? The one that would always bring a smile to my face and I remember even if I was having a truly horrible day somehow you always managed to bring me happiness. I miss that old Eddie, but most importantly I missed the love of my life. Really why should I even still have the slightest feelings for you anymore you treated me as if were nothing, and you still do to this day because you're now acting like I'm just a stranger to you now that's the way it seems to me at least. I always see interviews seeing you say that you're completely over me and that you moved on, that's why whenever I have a meeting at Kelly's office and your there I tell her to have it elsewhere, because I figure you just don't want me there. The only good thing that had come out of that relationship was that it had brought me a newfound strength, and I was glad for this. Before I used to let people take advantage of my kindness, but no now I was no longer that way. I keep my guard up with people now being sure that they are just not trying to have me give them some money. I guess I have to things two thank you for Eddie, the first one being that you made me famous, and the second one being that you had actually made me a stronger person by causing me heartbreak. I was now sitting in my room on my bed next to my keyboard thinking of new material to write. We only dated for about 5 months, and we've been broken up for six. Weird how it's now already almost a new year, hopefully this year actually brings me some good luck. Suddenly lyrics started to flow into my head as I thought about Eddie and our past relationship.

Now and then I think of when we were together,  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die,  
Told myself that you were right for me,  
But felt so lonely in your company,  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness,  
Like resignation to the end,  
Always the end,  
So when we found that we could not make sense,  
Well you said that we would still be friends,  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over.

But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make out like it never happened,  
And that now we're nothing,  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a stranger,  
And that feels so rough,  
No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have your friends collect your records,  
And then change your number,  
I guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know.

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...

But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make out like it never happened,  
And that now were nothing,  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a stranger,  
And that feels so rough.  
No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have your friends collect your records,  
And then change your number,  
I guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know,  
Somebody,  
I used to know,  
Somebody,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know,  
Somebody,  
I used to know,  
Somebody,  
Now your just somebody that I used to know,

I used to know  
That I used to know

Somebody

{Credits to this song go to the awesome Gotye the song is called Somebody That I Used to Know}

As I finished writing down the last few lyrics, the sudden memory that I try to keep from entering my thoughts now came back to haunt me. The day we broke up, that flashback now played in my mind almost as if it were a movie.

_Flashback_

_We both had just gotten back from another grueling session at the studio, and both of use were beyond exhausted, but I guess in your case you tiredness got the best of you. We now made way into Eddie's penthouse, and I would day it was about 7:00 at night. As soon as we both made entry into Eddie's penthouse Eddie started to yell at me for no apparent reason yet again like he usually does every day, but this time was different usually we would just fight and makeup at the end of the day, but this time his words were beyond hurtful that I just couldn't take it anymore. I then lied myself on the couch before the argument began, and Eddie sat there next to me holding my hand in his._

"_Wow today sure was one busy day right, I couldn't believe that they actually made us record three songs today." Eddie now kissed the top of my hand gently not putting too much force. He then looked at me lovingly with his eyes showing true exhaustion._

"_Yup today was a really stressful day, but you were by my side the whole way through so honestly it wasn't that bad of a day. As long as you're here with me I'll always have a good day. I love you Loren no matter what I'll always love you." After hearing Eddie's words of compassion my heart literally skipped a beat, because I had a feeling that he had truly meant this._

"_I love you too Eddie, no matter what I'll always love you." Eddie now cupped my cheek with his right hand, and just when we were both about to lean in and kiss one another his phone rang, and as always it was a business call that he just had to take._

"_Babe I got to answer this real quick, and I'll promise we will continue this later." I now nodded my head in frustration, and Eddie then walked upstairs taking his phone call. It was about 10 minutes later when he came out of his room, and that's where the start of this truly horrible night happened._

"_Loren listen I got to go see Jake he wants to talk to me about something, I promise I will be back later on tonight though."_

"_Of course as always you got to go see Jake, ugh sometimes I just wish we could have one day where it's just me and you, well hope you have a good time." I now stood up from his couch and got up to go grab my purse, but I was stopped by Eddie's truly cruel words._

"_Loren why do you always have to be so damn selfish, you know I can't always put my career before you the whole world doesn't revolve around you so stop being so damn naive."_

"_How am I being selfish you know how you treat me I always feel like I'm worthless to you, because somehow you make time for other people except your own girlfriend who you supposedly love. Love is supposed to be about compromise, and it's not supposed to be about fighting with each other all day."_

"_WELL maybe if you weren't so selfish we wouldn't be having these arguments now would we. You know sometimes I regret even meeting you, I mean I can do so much better than you I could date a model for crying out loud but no I'm dating some self-absorbed little teenage brat. I love you and all, but still sometimes you make it so damn hard for me to love you, because you're constantly on my back about leaving the house for one freakin second." I now started to shed a tear how could Eddie say this to me, you know what I'm done with this I know we made a promise to stick together, but I just can't take it anymore him and I are done. With that I now grabbed my keys, and tried to head out his door, but he had to stop me and actually had the nerve to take consideration to my feelings now, after all those hurtful things he had said to me. He began to caress my cheek wiping off the tears._

"_Please don't cry baby it hurts to see you like this, let's just forget this all happened." I now smacked his hand off my face not wanting him to lay a finger on me._

"_Don't call me babe, and really you have the nerve to take consideration to my feelings now. Eddie if you truly didn't want to see me like this, why do you do this to me every damn day. You know what I can't take it anymore, go ahead and go date a damn model I really don't care anymore. Were done, and I don't want to see your face again. You promised me you would never hurt me like this, but no I guess that's just a lie I believed." I now opened the door as a flood of tears began falling down my face, but just as I was about to go to the elevator Eddie stopped me dead in my tracks. He now actually looked as if he too began to cry._

"_Babe please don't do this I take back everything I said, I love you we promised each other we would stick together no matter what. Please Loren don't go I love you too much." I now was honestly pissed off and upset at the same time, really Eddie you now want to realize your mistakes well I'm not buying into it anymore I'm done and I mean it._

"_Well I guess you have a really sick way of showing your love towards me, and babe I know I promised you that, but now here's me breaking that promise. Have a nice day Mr. Duran, oh and yeah here's that picture of us, hope you like my going away gift to you Eddie. Well anyways have a nice life." With that I now hopped into the elevator trying to convince myself that the decision I was making was the right one._

_Months had passed by and that's when I knew I made the right decision leaving you, never will I love you the same again at least that's what I had planned._

The flashback now ended as I heard a sudden knock at the door, who could be here at this time of night. I now made my way to the door, and opened it only to have the biggest shock of my life. I don't know how this is possible, but I actually was glad to see him there standing at the door with flowers in his hand. I now ran up to him, and hugged him with all my might, which is why he then picked me up and spun me around. This moment was truly blissful, and I couldn't be happier that I was able to feel his embrace again. When he put me down though I saw tears in his eyes, and I believe they were tears of joy.

"Loren you don't know how much I missed you, after we broke up I realized two things one being that I made the biggest mistake of my life by treating you like that, and two being that I needed to change and quick. Fortunately now I'm back to my old self because without you there it made me realize that I lost the best thing that could have ever happened to me." I now began to cry too knowing that Eddie had truly meant what he said.

"I thought you moved on from me, and that you were done with me. I mean I heard you say that in the interviews." Eddie now put his hand on my cheek, and looked at me with his eyes full of love.

"I never meant anything I said in those interviews, because I know I still love you with all of my heart, and I don't want to let that feeling go. I realized now that I needed to try and win you back that's why I came here with this." Eddie now held out the pink, blue, and white flowers and the picture of us I see now he never got rid if that picture, my cheek were now as red as a rose because in this moment I was just so flustered.

"Oh there beautiful, and honestly I thought you got rid of this picture." Eddie now chuckled a little still holding onto my cheek with his bare fingertips.

"No I would never get rid of this it's the only thing that still reminded me of you, Loren I was such an idiot treating you the way that I did please take me back I can't take being without you anymore. You don't know how great it is to hear your voice again. I miss feeling you in my embrace, and I miss your beautiful brown eyes, but most importantly I miss us and what we had." I began to get closer to Eddie, and I put my hands around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist knowing that it was okay.

"Eddie I still love you too and I really want to be with you again, and feel your lips on mine, but I'm scared to have you break my heart again." He now looked at me showing me in his eyes that he meant business.

"No I will never cause you any kind of pain again, because honestly I was a mess without you I need you there with me I can't take seeing your face no more.

"Well as long as you promise me you will never do that again. I guess I could agree with you on that offer you had made earlier."

"Babe I promise to never do that again."'

"Oh right I believe you, and yes I'll take you back." Eddie now was so ecstatic that I said yes, that's why he now kissed me with all his might showing no hesitation. This kiss proved that he was a changed person, and that he still truly loved me. As the days and months past I could finally see the old Eddie, and I couldn't be any happier knowing that. Eddie had kept his promise and treated me like a princess. I now know that Eddie and I are destined to be together because going through what we had, at the end we always found each other. And now I could no longer say that Eddie was just somebody that I used to know, fortunately now I could say "Yup that's Eddie and he is the love of my life." I couldn't be more thankful that both of us got another shot at our love, and I couldn't be more grateful knowing that Eddie was now the one I had known before. We were with each other every step of the way, taking it one day at a time. Eddie Duran you truly are my one and only, and Eddie Duran I could now say that we were truly meant to be.

**Hope you enjoyed and please send me your thoughts thank you, hope all of you have a great day:D**


End file.
